Seaside Stronghold
Thread "We're the last," said the first of us. I don't remember the days very much. I was probably about 11 years old - being trained to hunt by my father. The dragons had killed or taken hostage several survivors of the Great Scalding, so there were only about 20 people in the camp when Shao decided to get us moving east, towards the curled peninsula. Shao was the leader at the time. He was an old man, wiser than I and my father. We made the move east and created a small village there. Our men would shoot spears at the beautiful, blue-scaled dragons that flew overhead. For once, we could wake up every morning without worry that our fellow soldiers had been scorched by dragons. Shao had died when he had first made our settlement there, and then there was the next leader, Lin. Although a woman of few words, she lead us through dark times, when the golden dragons, the brown dragons, the mountain dragons and the sea dragons would clash. Sadly, after the battles between the dragons ended, she was mauled by these large dark dragons. After her, there was me. My name is Jin. Our names go back a long way, all the way back to the original civilzations that existed thousands of years before the Great Fire-in-the-Sky. The civilizations fell into ruin - Shao said it was because they were corrupt and that lead to their end, my father said it was because they caused a massive, massive war that destroyed themselves - but a few traditions stuck on. I have walked this land for 38 years, which isn't very old, I know, but I've been told I'm wise beyond my years. Our village sits on the easternmost part of the continent. Mapmakers have travelled up the peninsula and have told us that there are thousands of small islands out in the large bay. It's beautiful, really. Although most of us humans are dead, we are one of the last tribes of mankind around and we preserve whatever traditions left from the survivors before the Great Fire-in-the-Sky. We need no mercy; we need no war. Overview Description Appearance The Seasiders have the same build and appearance to eastern Asians - a slim frame and usually dark hair, but sometimes the survivors have brunette or auburn hair. Their eyes are typically a dark, almost black brown, but there are the rare blue eyes. Due to their diet of fish, shrimp, and fruit, Seasiders are never overweight and almost always lithe. Personalities Unlike the few scavenger groups that remain, Seasiders are benevolent, dangerously curious, solitary, and consider themselves pacifists. They prefer to keep to themselves except when it comes to trade with the RainWings, known to them as the "colorful rain-lovers." The Seasiders stay away from most of the dragons due to having had various members killed. They have no contact with any other scavenger groups or major Pyrrhian factions besides the RainWings and Typhoon, the StormWing traveller. Seasiders Leader The leader of the group is a man or woman that protect, guides, and does whatever is best for the faction. He or she must follow whatever rules they decree or the survivors are able to overthrow him or her. When a leader dies, the oldest survivors choose a successor. They almost always rule the faction their entire lives. While they are the head of the Stronghold, they are equal to each hunter, child, and council member. Council Typically consisting of three men and two women that are above the age of fifty, the Council guide the leader when it comes to decisions and when the leader dies, they choose a new leader out of the strongest survivors. On rare occasions, new leaders are requested by the current one, but this has only happened once. Hunters The hunters are the Stronghold's largest rank but however, they are the most important. Without the hunters the Stronghold would not be fed or protected, no matter how much the leader can protect him or herself. Children Ranging from a few days old to at least eleven years old, the children are raised, trained and taught to serve everyone of the Stronghold. When upon the age of thirteen, they become hunters and are able to choose the way they live. Joining Name: Username: Gender: Rank: Appearance: Personality: "We're the last. So, we stand together as one." -Shao